Recently, a liquid crystal display device using a lateral electric field (including a fringe field) such as an in-plane switching (IPS) mode or a fringe field switching (FFS) mode has been put into practical use. Such a liquid crystal display device of the lateral electric field mode comprises a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed on one of substrates.
For example, technology by which each of the pixel electrode and the common electrode comprises a plurality of strip electrodes extending in the same direction, the strip electrodes of the pixel electrode and the strip electrodes of the common electrode are arranged alternately, the strip electrodes of the common electrode superposed on a drain signal line are formed to be wider than other strip electrodes, and distances between adjacent strip electrodes are partially different from each other, is known.